Skyward Bound
by CoOkIeDoUgH1830
Summary: Everyone has lost someone,something close to their heart, Steve has lost more than most,but so has Captain Cassidy Lorraine,Army Specialist and soul protector of The Drive,a thing she has been around the world for lost friends,and family for, She's also enhanced,which perks S.H.I.E.L.D'S interest in her more than she would like.
1. A Brief intro to Capt Cass

**6:00am Base Camp Echo**

Captain (formerly Sargent) Cassidy Lorraine was awake at 6:00am. It was dark in the tent, that her and the rest of her team shared. It was her and 5 others, and that is what is left of Team Tango. Feeling her way in the dark, she grabbed her black elastic band and tied up her dirty ginger hair into a ponytail. Barely audible groans and bed sheets rustling, in the darkness of the tent alerted her to, at least, some of her team waking up. She arose from her hard green bed and put on her gear, which consisted of some grey-green combat trousers and a form-fitting grey t-shirt as well a pair of black combat boots. While she was tying up her laces, gunfire started, waking everyone up in a panic; Everyone scrambled to get changed and armed in case of attack. Being the highest rank she was in charge. Muffled screams came into the tent shortly followed by gunshots. The screams stopped.

One. . . two. . .three. . .

3 gunshots, so that meant at least 3 bodies. She picked up a black 9mm pistol, took off the safety, loaded a bullet into the chamber; and using hand signals the rest of the team followed her out of the tent armed with pistols.

Bang,

One shot fired,

Bang,

Two shots fired,

Pain;

She looked around to see blood on her torso and on her right shoulder. She looked for her , two, three, four. . . and five? Her head spun in the direction of the shots. And five. Her teammate was held with a gun to her temple.


	2. A Brief intro to Capt Cass pt2

**A.N(Strong language in this one,well one swear)**

They cocked the gun; a small whimper came from her small mouth" up!". Her shaking was visible to the entire team. She slowly started to get up – fear evident in her fiery green eyes.

"where is the USB Drive?"

"what?"

"you know what I'm talking about, now where is it!"

The Drive. That damn drive, has caused Cassidy and her team more problems than they could count. It had sent them all over the world, its encrypted twenty different ways, and in twenty different languages; it has the world's darkest secrets on it and some of them had lost family, all had lost friends and two had lost their lives for it.

* * *

 ** _/flashback/_**

"we're surrounded" a male voice blasted through comms." Team Tango Leader to Base Camp Delta" The voice continued.

Gunshots ricocheted through the comms. It was a short burst, implying a semi or automatic gun of some sort.

"Alpha!" Our leaders in-field code name.

"Alpha. . .?"

"Alphas down!" Another male voice cried out.

A ticking noise only barely audible and it was getting faster by the second.

They all knew what was going to happen as they all stood in silence waiting for their friends and leaders to die. We all knew the chances of them being alive were slim but we all hoped that for once, they would live

BOOM!

A loud ear-shattering explosion rocked the buildings around them.

"get. . .the drive. . .Echo. . .Lead us to victory. . .I always*STATIC*. . .you"

And with that both Alpha and Bravo were dead. I was the new leader and all responsibility to the drive fell on my shoulders.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

* * *

"Where is the drive!"

"I. . .um. . .don't know its um in a pile of rubble in a town 15 miles south of here"

"Are you sure?"

"positive, I was there when it got buried in the explosion."

"okay; okay" he then pushed forward the fifth member of the team. She stumbled forward and fell on her hands and knees like they were jelly.

He turned around and started to walk away the slowed and turned to face them.

A red dot appeared right between his eyes.

A crimson red hole appeared as the colour faded form his face, the shine in his eyes go but the smirk stayed.

A member of the team stood there sniper rifle in hand still looking down the scope the barrel hovering over Cassidy's shoulder.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"Congratulations Captain, you are reckless, but I like that about you" Colonel Morris smirked,

"With all due respect sir, I'm not really that reckless just I don't like doing things the plain, simple; easy way, if you will," Capt. Cassidy Lorraine replied

"Anyway, how are your wounds? I don't really want to promote anyone else on your team this year."

That hurt more than anything else he could have said in that moment why, simple, It showed he didn't care about the team. But fuck him, he's old, uncooperative, stubborn and above all else one of the worst decision the army made after Alpha and Bravo died in that explosion 3 months ago; shortly after they replaced Colonel Fletcher. Colonel Danny Fletcher was a good friend more like a big older brother to the team would (mostly) support their crazy and reckless plans, but after the 2 highest ranks on their team Captain Oscar "Alpha" Thorne and Second Lieutenant Jack "Bravo" Carson died they felt that Danny wasn't good enough; so they replaced him with an older man, Colonel Morris, who Cassidy was still to learn a first name for him but as she claimed it was for his gravestone when she killed him. Cassidy and the Colonel were always butting heads of strategy, pairings and such. They had only been on 2 missions since the explosion, or more commonly known as " **the incident** ". But rumours were spreading that Team Tango was being shut down and labelled as a major failure. Cassidy didnt want that to happen but a growing part of her did want the rumours to be true.


	3. A familiar face, familiar name

_Chapter 3_

The manilla file landed heavily on the conference room table with a loud thud in front of Steve Rogers. Steve looked up sharply at whoever dropped the file, who so happened to be non-other than Natasha Romanoff.

"What's this?" Steve wondered opening the front cover of the thick file

"Well, this is the person S.H.I.E.L.D. has been looking at for about a year and a half." Natasha returned

"Why?"

"For a start she is enhanced, so there is that, then she was an army specialist and knows some really dirty stuff about the world's biggest organisations, governments, things like that"

"How, and why does she know these things?" Steve questioned as he stared at her army picture, looking oddly familiar; but he had never seen her before; had he? She didn't look like any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he had ever seen, but there are a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the world, so she still could be an agent.

"You would have to ask the army that question; but that will be very hard; as the operation she worked under; code named Team Tango, was disbanded and labelled a major failure after their captain and their second lieutenant died in an explosion about 6 months before the team was disbanded, she was named leader after the captain said it before his death she became the soul protector; but there is meant to be 2 a protector and an insight protector; the latter was their second lieutenant and basically he looks after files on The Drive but not The Drive itself that's the protectors job. But she got lucky she is both the insight protector and the protector so she can look and try decrypt the files because they aren't written in plain English or plain whatever languages its written in."

"Wow, so she is really dangerous isn't she, but I have to ask; why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. gone after her before or offered her a job or something?" Steve was slightly confused about this Drive; and the fact that he has been given her file

"We had her before, when S.H.I.E.L.D. took over her specialist training for 6 months; Peggy Carter watched her train and fight she said and I quote 'The  
best damn agent if she ever saw one' she offered her a job she said maybe but she also said she had a duty with the army, I've seen her fight, she is good, but after the 6 months I haven't seen her since"

Steve thought about this, she looked familiar but he couldn't place it, she has met Peggy at least once and she was offered a job within S.H.I.E.L.D. but why is she important?

"So either, she is good at hiding or we haven't been looking for her until now?"

At this moment Director Fury decided to walk into the conference room.

"Both. We haven't been looking for her because we know where she is and she likes to try and slip pass us and 'escape'. It's a bit of a game to her she always has liked a challenge. Natasha is a challenge to her but, she can also challenge Natasha" Fury replied leaving the other 2 in stunned silence

"So, you said earlier she was enhanced how did that happen?"Steve uttered breaking the vey akward silence

"Of all the things we know about her the majority of her powers and how she got them are mystery, I don't think even she knows how she got them"

"Did you meet her during her training?"

"Yes, I did. Carter told me I was insane and not fit to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. if I didn't offer her a job and get her to work for us at some point"

"Was she enhanced then?"

"I honestly don't remember it was, what 7 years roughly since I've spoken to her, let alone seen her face to face; people can change a lot in 7 years."

"7 years? So how old is she?"

"have you not read the file?"

"haven't had chance"

"well anyway, she joined the army when she was 18, a decision her parents, according to her, disowned her for; was with us for 6 months, left the army aged 24 and here we are a year and a half later discussing her."

"You have been watching her for an entire year and a half and I've only just heard about her, that brings me onto question why are you watching her." Steve retorted

"We. . . "Natasha sent a death glare towards Fury "I want you" pointing at both Steve and Natasha "to find her and get her to join S.H.I.E.L.D.; it will be very difficult as she is very stubborn, but that's why I'm picking you two" And with that Fury left the conference room leaving Steve and Natasha staring at the door, utterly speechless.


	4. Watchers in the distance

**A.N strong language**

"I swear to fucking God, Cassidy; God help you if I find that you're up this early" Katrina Marshall muttered as she came out of her room and walked toward the kitchen where Cassidy was making coffee.

"Cassidy Stephanie Grace Lorraine" She said slightly louder than before as she came fully into the kitchen-dining area "I'm going to kill you Captain, enhanced or not you're dead."

"Well; good morning to you too, but no seriously its 8 am this is really late for me, but saying that I used to get up a 6 am every morning for about, what was it, 6 years roughly speaking." Cassidy supplied while getting 2 mugs off the hooks

"You used to get up at 6 a-fucking-m. Jesus, and I thought it was bad when I had to get up at 7:30 to go to school, damn Cass, the army must suck if you like more than 4 hours of sleep, mustn't it" Katrina replied while Cassidy poured coffee into the 2 mugs

Cassidy merely snorted at what Kat had said

"Kat I know all too well that you are not a morning person," Cass said as she sipped her coffee

"So what have you been doing for; what time is it now, ten past eight, so what have you been doing for 2 whole hours while I've been asleep, huh?"

"Looking through The Drive and decrypting some files"

"How many file you decrypt?"

"Like two and a half at least" Cass said trying to keep a straight face

"Damn; working hard or hardly working with you isn't it?" Kat replied while grinning

"Blame the army for that"

"Is it international blame the army day today?" Kat was now full on smiling and she probably would be for the rest of the day

"Well its always international blame the army day for me" Cass replied while matching Kats smile making them both look at each other then burst out laughing. Kat doubled over with laughter, which made Cass smile even more than she thought possible. She enjoyed time with Kat she was like a little sister to her, while actually being a year younger than her. She was always so happy and bubbly she had never seen war or conflict like Cass had, maybe that's what attracted the two together, two polar opposites trying to be normal if that's the word you could use.

"Omg that is the most I've laughed for year if not my whole life" Kat said slightly breathless

"I'm glad to know I hold that honour"

"That sounds like something Captain America would say" Kat said sounding normal

Cass laughed. "Me, sounding like Captain America, God Kat what's in your coffee"

"Nothing, but seriously Cass what's your problem with him?" Kat was now curious Cass was hiding something, but getting the legendary Captain Cassidy Stephanie Grace Lorraine to open up was like trying to split a log in half with your bare hands.

"I don't know really well apart from that thing back in the 40's not much, he just seems like this whole Captain America this is just a façade and he's like; a real dick underneath it all."

"So basically you think he's a phony and something that. . . happened in. . . the 40's? W-Wait what happened in the 40's, you weren't born even close to the 40's

"Can we forget this happened, yeah, I'm going out, want coffee?"

"Yea please, how long are you going to be?"

"I dunno, why?"

"No I was just wondering"

"Ok, bye" And with that Cassidy picked up her black electro baton, which came up to her hip, turned it to off mode, and keys and walked out of her and Kat's apartment. She walked down the street into the coffee shop where Kat loved coffee from, but something was off; and what worried her was that she couldn't place it.

"Cassidy, you know my stance on that thing" the woman said pointing at Cassidy's Baton "I'll get your coffee"

"Don't bother with mine, I'm fine for caffeine for today" Cass replied while scanning the patrons, then she spotted them, one wearing a hat and glasses the other with sunglasses on; one male, one female, the male looked big but Cass could take him on, he was blond but she couldn't see his eyes, the female was dark ginger, in all of her life she had only known one person with that hair colour. Natasha Romanoff.


	5. Odd reunions

_Chapter 5_

 _ **A.N Lots of strong language in this one**_

* * *

Cassidy was stood in the coffee shop in deep thought running down the list of government agencies watching her for various reasons, none of the agencies played like this, but then she remembered her old friends and where she met Natasha. S.H.I.E.L.D. of course it had to be S.H.I.E.L.D. of all the people watching her, it had to be Nick Fucking Fury; of course it did. But why? What did Fury want now?

"Cass, here's your coffee" Cass snapped her head toward the counter and accepted the coffee and promptly said 'thank you' and walked out back toward the apartment.

Unlocking the door and placing down the cup on the counter she grabbed the notepad used for shopping lists and the pen she scrawled a note saying 'Kat, gone out here's your coffee don't worry about me got my baton if anyone comes looking for me or asks about the drive do what we practised and say you don't know anything, k, Cass'

Then she left the house as quietly as she came in, Cass walked back to the coffee shop to see them still there. She didn't go it would make it too obvious that something was wrong instead she leant against a wall watching them,

"She's outside Nat, I think she found out who we are" Steve whispered into Nat's ear

"well, if we don't act to obvious she should leave and we can follow her" Nat whispered back

"I don't like this it feels wrong"

Cass was watching their conversation as well as listening using the enhanced hearing and the ability to pinpoint sounds, so she latched onto Nat's voice once she started speaking. 'Bingo' she thought.

She pushed herself of the wall looked into the coffee shop and made eye contact with the male, then winked at him and walked in the opposite direction she had come from

"She just winked at me" Steve said as he dropped some bills on the table and walked out with Nat

"She has that effect on people, she can make an ordinary man weak at the knees just by looking at them, but you are no ordinary man and she doesn't want anything from us, yet,"

"Damn" Is all that Steve could say as they followed her down the street. Unbeknown to them, she had gone down a less crowded street and was currently waiting for them in an alleyway.

As they walked past she ran, jumped and grabbed Natasha's neck and crouched while still holding Natasha's face in her hands. Knowing that they hadn't split up she looked up to see the male looking horrified not knowing what to do

"Это было слишком долго, Наташа, что теперь, 7 лет, дать или принять. Когда вы собирались познакомить меня со своим парнем здесь" **_(It's been too long Natasha what is it now, 7 years, give or take. When were you going to introduce me to your boyfriend here,)_** Cass said while glancing and motioning to Steve, then she smirked at him and looked back down at Natasha; she stood up and held out her hand to her, Natasha looked warily at it the grabbed it and was hoisted up effortlessly by Cass.

"That's low Cass, even for you,"

"Can't handle it Romanoff" Cass was now leaning against the wall in the alleyway

"Shut up Cassandra" Natasha said with a slight smirk, Steve was still standing there dumbfounded by the two women in front of him.

"Woah, hold up, first of all its Cassidy not Cassandra, and second are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend here. . ." Cassidy said while pointing at Steve "Or do I have to get Kat to do it?"

"Again with boyfriend thing, Cass; he's not my boyfriend and I'm surprised you don't know who he is"

"Well I might if he would take of the glasses, I already have a guess, but I think I might be right" Steve took of his glasses and held them in his sweating hands

"For fucks sake, Kat is gonna love this. Jesus Fucking Christ" Cass was now beyond pissed "What the flying fuck does Fury want now that he's has to send the Black Widow and Captain fucking America after me,"

"Cass. . .?"

"Shit," Cass muttered knowing who that voice belonged to and she probably wouldn't be happy

"Cassidy I know you're here don't bullshit me"

"Just kill me please" Cass said while looking at Natasha

"Cassidy Stephanie Grace Lorraine, where the fuck are. . .you" Kat said as she rounded the corner into the alley where Cass, Nat and Steve were all stood. Cass looked down knowing that Steven Grant Rogers knew her full name and so did Natasha, she didn't know what was worse Nat or Steve, probably Nat. Then she thought of the possibly that Steve knew of her relationship with on Pvt. Lorraine. 'Well' she thought 'I'm fucked every way to Sunday'

"Cass, I thought you were like in serious trouble like I would have to call Danny"

"No the only time you phone Danny is when I'm dying"

"You call Danny all the time"

"Who's Danny?" Steve questioned making everyone look at him

"Colonel Danny Fletcher, my old colonel before he got replaced for 6 months then the army disbanded Team Tango, I'm actually quite surprised that you don't already know this, I mean we are talking about 2 of Fury's pets so I'm still a bit shocked about all of this" Cass said while gesturing to Cap and Widow

 _*PHONE ALERT NOISE*_

Cass pulled out her phone and muttered something along the lines 'Fucking hell, Kat I'm going to kill you one day.'

"who's that?" Nat enquired

"Danny" the colour drained from Kats face, Cassidy looked up from her phone and made eye contact with Kat, who looked like she was about to faint. Then it clicked Cass heard it the other heartbeat that wasn't Steve's unnaturally low one, Nat's highly trained one or Kat's often jumpy one, another one fuelled by adrenaline. Nat and Steve saw it too.

Cass grabbed her Baton that was leaning against the wall, pushed Kat out of the way and rounder the corner the see Danny wearing civvies, looking frightened and holding a pistol in her direction. Once he saw her he put the gun down by his side. She stopped in her tracks as the adrenaline high started to fade.

"D-Danny w-what the fuck are you doing here?" Cass sounded slightly pissed but more confused than anything

"Kat said she was worried so I came up to see if you were ok"

"Kat get your dumb ass out here, now!" Cass said in her Captain voice which surprised Steve, Nat remained neutral over and terrified Kat as she only said it when she was pissed off.

"Damn, Cass is it bad to say I've missed that voice" Danny said with a smirk

"Fuck you Danny" Cass snapped "You lot can sort this shit out; I'm gone" With that Cass stormed off.

"Well, she's in a happy mood isn't she" Danny said while looking at a sheepish Kat, who was followed out of the alleyway by Steve and Nat

"Ok so you weren't lying when you said she was being followed but by Captain America and the Black Widow, she must have done something bad"


	6. Recognition

_Chapter 6_

 **A.N Strong language**

* * *

 **A Few weeks later**

Cap had been following Cassidy for two and half hours, she had been walking all over D.C with no really path or destination, 'surely she must be getting tired' he thought as she hadn't stopped more than a few minutes to either buy coffee of wait for lights to change. Nat was on comms, listening and plotting her route, as well as watching Katrina through CCTV. He then followed her into a seclude street where she was slowing down but you couldn't notice it. Then she turned around and looked Cap right in his bright blue eyes and smiled a smile that seem so familiar yet so new to him then she started talking.

"Read about what you did."

"What?" What the hell was she on about, it really confused Steve,

She held up a newspaper from the battle of New York

"Oh, that well we were just doing what needed to be done"

"Sounded like more than that. You saved over four thousand people."

"It wasn't a big deal"

"Tell that to their families"

Steve was now getting nervous; Nat had gone on a lunch break after Steve convinced her to, he was now regretting that decision. Cassidy walked closer to him.

"I don't think all of them had families"

"You're a hero."

"I've never seen myself as a hero, it just depends on your definition really."

"Well, this is a bit awkward you're not wearing a tie, but fuck it" then she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her/

"The women of the world, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they're not here."

And before he could react his lips were sent crashing into hers, he was almost enjoying it then it clicked as to where he had heard this conversation before. 1944 with one Private Lorraine.

* * *

 **/flashback/**

"Read about what you did."

 _she held up the newspaper showing his rescue mission_

"Oh! The…yeah! Well, that's you know? Just doin' what needed to be done."

"Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men."

"Really, it's not a big deal."

"Tell that to their wives."

 _Steve got nervous as she walked up to him_

"Uh…I don't think they were all married."

"You're a hero."

"Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really."

 _She grabbed hold of his tie_

"The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they're not here."

 _She dragged him to the corner of the office and kissed him_

 **/flashback/**

* * *

He pulled back, ending the kiss, he looked at her with recognition

"Y-y-you're not related to Pvt. Lorraine by any chance, are you?" Steve said while still recovering from the kiss.

"She's my grandmother" Cass answered bluntly "that's also why I have the middle names of Stephanie Grace, they are the female versions of your first and middle name"

Someone named their kid after him.

"So, your parents named you after me, why?"

"Incorrect; my grandmother named me after you, she let my parents pick my first name then she chose the middle names and as for why; you would have to ask her yourself"

"Is she s-still a-alive?" Steve stuttered

"Yes" was all that Cassidy needed to say in that moment

"Are you glad that I help jog your memories a bit and help connect me to my grandmother even if it was the unconventional method?" She said with a smirk

Before Steve could answer Katrina came up to them looking from Cass to Steve to Cass's hand that was still holding Steve's shirt then back up to the two of them.

"You are such a hypocrite, Cass, you said a couple'a weeks ago that you hated him, something to do with the 40's or something"

"My grandmother kissed him and they got caught by Peggy Carter, and she was pissed beyond belief"

"Kat looked to Steve for confirmation, who merely nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then" Kat said while looking Cass in the eyes, Cass then promptly looked down embarrassed and let go of Steve's shirt she was still holding, and muttered

"Fuck you, Kat"

Cass swore she heard Steve mutter "Language" under his voice

Kat walked off but not before turning round and shooting a cheeky grin at Cass. Steve cleared his throat. Cass's eyes snapped up at Steve, as you stood there in complete silence, both Steve and Cass backed away slightly but they were still close together. Then Cass's phone started ringing, peering down at the name; it read 'Danny Fletcher'

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Who are you with?" Danny replied with a serious tone he only used when he was a colonel doing his duties, which signified to Cass he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm,

"Rogers"

"Put it on speaker, he's going to want to hear this" And with that request she put the phone on speaker

"you're on speaker, Dan,"

"I'm sorry about this Cass, but I've been ordered to reassemble the team and we are going to team up with the Avengers for Operation Heartbreaker"

Cass's face went as white as paper, Steve saw this and, instinctively went for her hand with his, lacing his fingers with hers, she looked down at their now conjoined hands and looked back up at Steve but neither of them said anything,

"W-what d-do y-you mean Op-operation H-heartbreaker. I never finished the plan"

"What's Operation Heartbreaker?"

"Danny where are you?"

"Avengers Tower"

"Give us an hour and we'll be there, I don't think this can be explained over the phone, see you soon Danny"

"Yea, see you soon, Cass"

"So, now are you going to tell me about Operation Heartbreaker?" Steve asked

"Not yet but soon, and I can't do it in public. You never know who's around you"

Steve nodded in agreement

They started walking, still hand-in-hand toward The Avengers Facility.


	7. Unexpected Problems

_Chapter 7_

 **Strong language**

* * *

 **Avengers Tower : New York City**

They had disentangled their hand long before they got to the Avengers Tower, so they wouldn't get spotted by Stark or any Avengers who was watching security.

"When will she be here?" Tony asked

"Soon" Danny replied

"Are all you Army folk cryptic, or is it just you?"

"Special Forces and, no not all of us just depending on the situation"

"So how good is she?" Bruce asked sheepishly not hearing anything about her before the colonel turned up

"You're seriously asking me how good the infamous Cassidy Lorraine is? And to answer your question, I, and the rest of her team would, to this day, trust her with their lives. They have before, and probably will again"

Everyone snapped their eyes to the new arrivals in the room. Danny walked over to Cass and hugged her muttering to her "I missed you Cass, ready to get back into the game for real this time?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to get back into the game" She said as she broke the hug

"For all of you who have never met her before this is Captain Cassidy Lorraine of the, now disbanded, Team Tango" Danny introduced her to the room knowing she wasn't one for politics

"Hi, It's great to meet you all" Cass said sheepishly

"She's not normally like this" Danny said while nudging her slightly causing her to look up at him then whisper in his ear "A) I'm not one for politics, B) this isn't my team its Cap's C) I don't like this plan, or Operation Heartbreaker, to many people, and I don't know their skills, it will take too long" and moved away slightly.

Everyone in the room looked at the two Special Forces Officers in front of them clearly having an argument over either Team Tango's or the Avengers' involvement.

Then Cass' phone started ringing, she pulled it out and started answering

"Lorraine"

 _"Ah, Lorraine, where are you?"_

"Always straight to the point, Nick aren't you?"

 _"Cass, just answer me please"_

"A.T"

 _"Good. Is Daniel there?, I would like to speak to him, but are you ok with doing Operation Heartbreaker?"_

"Yea, I guess, but you owe me one now" Cass replied with a smirk "I'll pass you to Danny now" She then passed the phone to Danny who was watching her as she mouthed 'N.F' to him. Nat was the only one who caught Cass mouthing something to Danny, of course she also knew that Cass could hear the conversation clearly even though Danny had gone into the hallway outside the room they were in. Nat stood up and made her way over to Cass

"You don't want to do this do you? We all saw you whispering with Danny and I know you made Oscar a promise, and besides you have never lead a team this big and never met half of its participants let alone know how they fight"

"Well I'm busted for reasons now thanks Nat"

"You're welcome Cass. Now answer me this, why is Nick Fury phoning you or was that because Danny might have said something to him about this" But before Cass could answer Danny came in and said "Sparta has been overclocked"

"What does that mean?" Tony asked

"We need to go, abort Operation Heartbreaker" Cass said with authority

"Why are we aborting the mission?" Steve asked

"You really want to know, A) I never finished the plan B) I have never seen any, apart from snippets of you fight enough to accurately do this mission well and C) I've never led a team this big and I'm used to dealing with normal human being with stupidly high training and skills not enhanced" Cass looked at Danny then Nat, who just looked slightly stunned at her answer "I also made a promise I'm not about to break, not even Fury could get me to break it, but here I am" Then Cass and Danny walked out followed by Nat who was followed by Steve and Tony. Cass upon hearing the two men stopped shortly followed by Danny then Nat once she had reached their side "And how can I help you two?" Cass asked Steve and Tony as the rounded the corner "How the fuck did you do that we were silent or did Nat tell you?" Tony asked confused

"Nat didn't tell me; I have good hearing" She saw Danny flash a smirk before his face became serious again

"Bullshit"

Cass sighed audibly "For fucks sake I'm not telling this story, nether of them have clearance

"Clearance for what?" Steve asked

"I don't need clearance, Captain" Tony responded looking seriously at Cassidy

Both Cassidy and Danny scoffed "To even look at my army file you need pretty high clearance, and Stark, you're only a S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 7 Cap's a Level 8, Nat's also a Level 8 and they can only just about look at my file"

"What level are you?" Tony asked

"What?"

"What S.H.I.E.L.D. Level clearance are you?"

"Who said I was with S.H.I.E.L.D., and I surpass all of you bar Danny already, I've seen your files, public and private S.H.I.E.L.D. files, the lot. So don't underestimate me Stark or you will regret it." Then Cass and Danny walked off. leaving them in silence. Steve and Nat's phones went off alerting them to a mission

"Got to go" Nat said while walking off

"Same here" And Steve followed after Nat.

* * *

 **A.N this chapter was crap but we get into CA:TWS territory in the next chapter as well as somethings about The Drive and somethings Cass did in the army with one Sam Wilson and Projects Falcon and Phoenix**


	8. The Fall Of SHIELD (Pt1)

_Chapter 8_

 **Strong language**

* * *

 **Washington D.C : Cassidy Lorraine's Apartment/ Hospital housing Nick Fury**

Cass had just been notified that Fury had been shot and where to find him. She and Danny had just arrived at the hospital, as Cass had gone to check on Fury, Danny had gone to see what the hell had happened. Cass entered the operation viewing room; she noticed that Steve and Natasha were already there and Maria Hill had just come in. The four of them stood in silence until Natasha spoke up

"Tell me about the shooter" Natasha enquired clearly asking Steve

"Fast, strong-" Steve paused to look at the floor and exhale "got a metal arm"

"Ballistics" Nat asked

"3 slugs, no rifling, completely untraceable" Maria said

"Soviet made" Natasha muttered

"They your friends" Cass asked joining the conversation. Everyone turned to look at Cass all with different expressions. Danny entered the room and walked to stand between Steve and Cass as Fury flat-lined. Cass looked down at the floor and Danny covered her hand with his, Steve looked over to Cass then to her hand and back to her face, emotionless; but then he remembered she had lost friends and that she was trained to keep a straight face no matter what the situation. Nat left the room followed by Steve, Cass then followed the pair,

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" Natasha asked

"I don't know" Steve replied

"you're a terrible liar" Nat said as she walked away prompting Steve to turn to Cass "You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, so you're going to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yeah somebody wants me"

"Ok, be careful, yeah?"

"Same to you, where are you going now?"

"Me and Danny will help S.H.I.E.L.D with the investigation, oh and Steve, do you mind if I bring on a friend to help?"

"dependent on the friend,"

"Her names Louisa Clarke, shes a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor, shes had enough training with us, She was Team Tango's medic"

"Ok, how can she help?"

"Cap, you're needed now. No ifs or buts, now." Rumlow interrupted

"You better go. I'll text either you or Nat later" Cass stated and walked over to Danny who was talking to Maria Hill.

* * *

 **Later that week Cassidy Lorraine's apartment (Before the Camp Lehigh incident)**

Steve and Nat made their way to Cass' apartment. Once they had found it, Steve knocked on the door, a few seconds later Cass appeared with dark blue jeans, a graphic tee and a unbuttoned blue plaid shirt on "Oh, hey guys what do you need?" Cass said as she backed away from the door, Nat entered first followed by Steve shortly after "So hows my favourite S.H.I.E.L.D fugitives doing?" Cass asked with a smirk

"Hilarious Cass, absolutely hilarious" Steve joked

"So on a more serious note, what do you guys actually want?" Nat pulled out a USB from her pocket and held it out toward Cass "Oh. Um, Im not doing that here"

"Why not?" Steve enquired

"It has tracking software on it so as soon as I plug it in it will know my location, so I'll put a device on it so I can see the screen and everything on the USB itself but go to the Apple store at the mall and do it there that way its easier to hide in plain sight" Cass stood up and grabbed a small device and attached it to the front of the drive and passed it back to Natasha, they both stood up and headed toward the door "Text me when you've done it" Cass said and Nat opened the door and left the apartment saying "I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in the car" as she left.

"Be careful, Steve" Cass said as they both stood in the doorway

"I will but promise me you will stay safe to, I don't know when I'll see you again"

"I don't have much to worry about mr. Fugitive-from-S.H.I.E.L.D" Cass said with a smile. Steve looked down to her pink lips then remembered how they felt when he kissed her before. Cass caught Steve staring at her lips, she leaned forward placing her lips gently on his giving him the opportunity to pull back, but he didn't instead he tilted his head slightly deepening the kiss and put his hands on her waist and Cass wrapped an arm around his neck the other in his dirty blond hair tugging it slightly. They stood there kissing until someone cleared their throat, Cass broke the kiss and whipped her head around to see Louisa stood there arms crossed over her chest smirking slightly at Steve's flustered face "what happened to being 'Single as fuck'?"

"We aren't in a relationship, Lou"

"Oh, ok but with the way you two were going at it I though you were" Louisa nodded toward Steve's hand which still was wrapped Cass' waist

"Steve, this lovely specimen here, is Louisa Clarke, the one I told you about the other day" Steve's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and showed the screen to Cass, who started laughing, then reached up and pecked Steve on the lips before pushing him down the hall saying "Go, I don't want an angry Natasha after me, but Rogers-" Steve stopped and turned around to look at Cass "Stay safe and come back in one piece"

* * *

 **Sam Wilson's house : Washington D.C**

In the past week, The Avengers met Cass for all of about 5 minutes. Nick Fury had died and S.H.I.E.L.D was revealed to be compromised. All of this didn't sit well with Steve who was now at Sam's house after the Camp Lehigh incident when a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at Sam then Natasha who was sat with them at the dining table "They're here"

"Who?" Asked Natasha

"Old friends from the forces they're good people both my superiors, one even out-ranks you, Cap"

Nether Steve or Natasha could have prepared themselves for who the saw coming into Sam's dining area.

"This better be good Wilson or I'll take the wings myself"A voice came

"well, between you two I think you have made the forces hate birds" Another voice replied

"Oh what, projects Falcon and Phoenix" Sam said as he came into view "Oh, and, I have guests"

The two voices came into view for the first time, revealing themselves to be Cass and Danny.

"Hey guys-s, h-how do you two know Sam?" Cass asked slightly confused as to why Steve and Nat would be here.

"I met him running. How'd you meet him?"

"Special Forces. I've worked with a couple of times but he's a pain in the ass, aren't you Wilson. Cass said going from confused and serious to joking and smirking at Sam

"Why do you call him Wilson?" Nat asked

"Army rules and since we both left its become a running joke between us, So what brings you two here apart from almost getting killed on an abandoned army base"

"How'd you know that?" Steve was confused Sam hadn't said anything about it had he? Of course not he didn't know did he?

"The Drive, and me and Danny had been watching it and the USB Fury gave you told me where you were headed, and you remember when Danny came in and said 'Sparta has been overclocked' it means S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised that's why Fury called, I already has suspicions but didn't want to be killed or worse if I was right, decrypting files on The Drive helped with that"

Steve then noticed both she and Danny had a duffel bag slung over their shoulders "Whats The Drive?" Cass looked over to Danny who in turn nodded, then she took the bag off her shoulder and pulled out a black box with a fingerprint reader, and a putting the left thumb on the box "this is The Drive." The box clicked as she opened it pulling out a USB drive and held it up so Nat and Steve could see it,

"All this security for a USB stick?" Nat asked

Now it was Danny's turn to speak "The Drive houses the world's deepest and darkest secrets from all of the worlds governments and largest organisations including S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't know if that is a good thing or not, Cass?"

"Depends on your perspective and who your allied with. So whats the plan?"

"Cass you still got those files of the EXO-7's" Sam asked Cass

"Yeah I think so let me have a look" Cass said while booting up her laptop and plugging in The Drive. After a minute or two Cass pulled up some files but not before Sam had gone and got his own.

"Suppose you guy wanna know about Project Phoenix as well" Cass asked looking at the group

"Sure you're allowed to do that?" Sam asked. Out of everyone in the room only Sam, Cass and Danny knew what Project Phoenix was. Cass looked at Danny silently asked if it was ok to tell Steve and Nat about Project Phoenix. Danny sighed. "If you wanna tell 'em, tell 'em, 'cus' with the shit that's about to go down everyone is gonna have to be real fuckin' honest, so Cass its ultimately your choice but tell 'em if you wanna skip some of the details, do it"

Cass sighed mentally preparing herself for retelling this story. "Ok so, ah fuck-" Cass was scared of how they would view her after this "Ok, Project Phoenix was basically Project Rebirth 2.0 but different as there was more of us and it was an injection not all the shit you had to endure-" Cass looked at Steve, he smiled a small reassuring smile telling her it was ok to continue " But what you see here is all of Project Phoenix,-" She said gesturing to herself "the rest of the subjects were male and it killed them all it was really fucking gruesome. It made me enhanced, I have really enhanced senses, like I can hear heartbeats, I can feel bullets coming toward me, I can pinpoint sounds and voices, I did that in the café, I pinpointed Nat's voice as I hadn't heard yours before, my hearing range is longer than yours-" Cass pointed at Steve " I can hear through comms, so if you speak in a room with someone who has a comm connected to the same channel, I can hear it, I speak between 12-16 languages and can hack faster than Nat, which I'm proud of, and then I can, I don't know how to explain it, suppose I'll have to show you" Cass held up her hands with a light yellow-orange coloured mesh type stuff coming up over her arms and her face "I'm bullet resistant now, it can also stop falls, explosions, you name it it can probably stop it, oh and I can also like, fire it out" she said then let out a small burst but quickly brought it back. "Its weak doesn't do much, so I use it to protect myself; but if I do it right I can knock you across the room, but then I'll be weak, it uses my energy so being hyper tends to helps a lot,"

"Damn, Nat said you were enhanced but Fury didn't know how you got them or when" Steve was shocked beyond belief "Sam did you know this?" Sam nodded

"I've known since she got it. I was there wasn't I?" Sam replied then asked

"Yea you were there along with the rest of Tango" Danny replied

"So now you know all the shit about me, whats the game plan?"

Steve, Nat and Sam had gone to get Sam's gear while Danny and Cass had gone to get Cass' gear they were to rendezvous at S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

 **A.N Im so, so sorry that this took so long to get out. this was going to be a super long chapter but ive split it in half (or more)**


	9. The Fall Of SHIELD (Pt2)

_Chapter 9_

 **Strong language**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters (Triskelion) :Washington D.C**

Cass had gone to the office and accepted the job knowing full well that in a few weeks S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't exist but she needed to show her loyalty,  
She had just got to the rendezvous point when Danny grabbed her and yanked toward his car "What the fuck was that. . .for" Cass said as Danny pulled up the laptop showing Steve, Nat and Sam getting arrested by the S.T.R.I.K.E. team. Cass' phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the message that read 'Echo, meet us at the dam, bring your gear and Yankee, don't worry about them we got them covered, I'm going to get them, Eagle is alive' And showed it to Danny who was still watching the feed but turned to look when Cass nudged his arm "Ok so do we need to get Louisa and Kat?"

"I don't know I'll text back and ask" Cass then proceeded to text back the number she recognised as Maria's. 'Hey, should I bring Foxtrot and Starling with me and Yankee?'

'Eagle said yes but hurry. Got to go see you there'

''k'

"They said yes. You get Louisa, I'll try to get Kat"

"Sounds like a plan, where are we going anyway?"

"I'll drive but hurry and get Louisa's ass here" While Danny got Louisa, Cass called Kat.

"Hey Cass long time no hear,"

"Meet us at the dam, and yes, you can take my bike"

"Thanks Cass you're the best older-not-my-sister-sister ever," Kat replied with and audible smirk

"Yea, yea I know but hurry the fuck up,'k?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"You sarcastic little bitch" Cass said before hanging up but could still hear Kat laugh at what she had said, she walked back over to Danny

"How long is she going to be?"

"About 2 minutes. . . or apparently less than 2 minutes" Danny said looking over at the figure that was approaching quickly. Cass recognised it as Louisa with her mousy-brown hair and fern green eyes and her thin, but toned body.

"Hey, you wanted me?"

"Yeah, bit of a situation,-" Danny barked out a small laugh "hope you aren't attached to your job very much" Louisa was confused and the look on her face told them that.

"Define 'Situation'" Louisa asked

"Sparta has been overclocked" Danny said with no trace of sarcasm

Louisa paled considerably and took a deep breath before she spoke "Ok. So where are we going and is it just us?"

"Get in and I'll tell you all of the details" Cass said while getting in the driver seat, Danny in the passenger and Louisa in the back seat

"So whats going on, Cass?"

"As you know about S.H.I.E.L.D., um, its not just us its, Me, You, Danny,Kat, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill and Director Fury, and we are meeting up with them now"

"Ok but A) Fury's dead B) Kats not around here, isn't she? And C) Did you get my old suit?"

"Um,No, Partly and Yes"

"Straight to the point, ain't 'cha" Danny said with a smirk, Cass shook her head and refocused on the road taking the backstreets, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere after what happened on the bridge/road.

* * *

20 minutes later the group had arrived at the Dam, Cass went to the trunk pulling out 2 bags passing one to Louisa while taking the other herself while Danny got the other bag and Cass pulled out a black briefcase looking box, Louisa nodded approvingly. They entered the base and were greeted by a doctor who took them to Fury. "Nick, looking good for a dead guy" Cass had said upon entering the room

"Hilarious Cassidy" Nick said with a smirk as this was purely banter between them, like they had shared when S.H.I.E.L.D. had trained Team Tango for 6 months.

Cass heard voices and rustling, telling her the others were here. "It seems we have guests" Cass said in a calm manor. Then the doctor returned with beaten, bruised and bleeding, Nat, Sam and Steve with Maria leading in front. "Maria, Nat, guys" Cass said nodding to them. It was tense in the room a Fury listed his injures. Maria stood by Cass before whispering in her ear "When is Starling getting here?" Cass didn't answer for a few seconds, when she smirked. "Whats up Cass?" Steve asked confused. Only Cass, Danny, Louisa, Maria, Nick and maybe the doctor knew that Kat was coming. "Huh, oh um, you'll find out in a second." Then the group heard the purr of a motorbike. "Maria, to answer your question, now" Cass smirked at Maria who was trying, (and partly failing) to keep a straight face as Cass walked out of the room "She never ceases to amaze me" Maria said shaking her head as the group left the room looking down the corridor at the scene in front of them, a young black haired woman hugging Cass. She looked up from the hug, but not breaking it, to look at the group, she smiled; Steve looked at her bright tiffany blue eyes as they made eye contact, then her smile widened before they broke the hug, the woman turned to Cass saying "She still sounds nice, you've been looking after her well" she said smirking brightly- a look Steve had seen before but on Cass- "Very funny Kat"Cass replied. The wom-Kat- looked over at the group "Are you going to introduce me to your friends or do I have to hack something?"

"Shut up" Cass said playfully, then proceeded to walk over to the group with Kat a few steps behind "Well you already know Danny and Louisa, you've met Steve and Nat; and I'm pretty sure you've met or at least heard of Nick Fury and Sam Wilson and the pretty one with black hairs Maria Hill-" then in a whisper said "She may look pretty but she's dangerous as fuck so tread carefully"

"Learnt that the hard way Cass?" Kat replied with a smug smirk. Cass merely walked toward the group shaking her head muttering something along the lines of 'I'm to old for this shit'.

After a heated discussion about what was going to happen with S.H.I.E.L.D., Danny spoke up "Cass you were always better at inspiring the troops"

"Really Fletcher, I'll get you for this if both our asses get out of this mess, ugh, Ok Cap, I think I speak for everyone here when I say we'd follow you to battle any day, so Cap, Lead Us To Victory" As Cass said this everyone saw the pain in her eyes. She was remembering what happened last time someone had said that, she had lost her best friends.  
"So what did you and Danny get on your escapade?" Steve asked breaking the silence. Cass' eyes shone brightly as she stood from her position on a table and walked over to the 3 bags and the box "We got mine, Louisa's and Kat's suits. Louisa's old gun. I already had my baton-" Cass was interrupted by Nat

"Whats in the box?" Nat asked sounding pissed

"You'll have to wait to find out" Cass said with the same bright smirk the group had seen on Kat less than an hour earlier.

* * *

Steve was outside on the road leading to the entrance to the dam looking out at the view when he heard light footsteps coming toward him. He turned to looked at the person and saw Cass. "Hey" She said gently

"Hey, you ready to do this?" He said

"Yea, but I think I should be asking you that question, I mean without S.H.I.E.L.D. you'd still be frozen on a plane in the arctic" Steve let out a small laugh

"I suppose thats true" He said still with a small smile but it dropped when he saw Cass' face "Whats up Cass?"

"He's gonna be there you know" The voice, they recognised as Sam joined them on the path

"I know" Steve replied, Cass was staying silent knowing this wasn't an easy conversation for either man as the one on her left knew him, was his friend, his brother in a sense, while the man on her right didn't know him, had fought against him, not with him, only knew him for his violence

"Look whoever he used to be the guy, he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save, but the kind you stop"

"I don't know if I can do that" Steve deadpanned

"He might not give you a choice, he doesn't know you"

"He time"

"You gonna wear that?"

" wanna fight a war, you gotta wear the uniform"

* * *

 _ **Cass, Steve, Sam and Maria were headed to S.H.I.E.L.D.,**_  
 _ **Kat and Louisa went into the Triskelion until they could get into battle,**_ _ **Nat, Fury and Danny were planning to gatecrash the World Security Council meeting,**_

* * *

 **POV: Team Alpha (Steve, Sam, Maria, Cass)**

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve looked around when he had finished his speech

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top off your head?" Sam asked with a smirk

"And here I was thinking I could rally troops with little to no efforts" Cass said crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk

 **A short time later**

"Hey Cap, how do we know the good from the bad guys?" Sam asked

"If their shooting at you they're bad" Steve replied

"Well nah, Captain Obvious" Cass deadpanned as they spilt up, Sam taking to the skies and Steve and Cass dropping onto the helicarrier. Steve shook his head as he stood up and looked for Cass to see if she made it safely. They set off into the helicarrier,

"Hey Cap, found those bad guys you were talking about" Sam called out over comms

"You okay?" Steve asked

"Not dead yet" Sam replied

"Now that would be a real shame don't ya think?" Cass replied with a smirk

"Shut up, Lorraine"

"Hey, don't backchat superior officers Wilson" Cass reprimanded

* * *

 **POV: Team Bravo (Nat, Nick, Danny)**

"Im sorry… did I step on your moment?" Nat said as she removed the mesh that made her look like Councilwoman Hawley and pointed a gun at Pierce, he looked stunned at the revelation as did the rest of the council.

* * *

 **POV: Team Alpha**

"Falcon status" Maria asked over comms

"Engaging" Sam returned "Alright, Cap. I'm in"

"8 minutes Cap" Maria reminded

"Working on it" Steve said

"I'll contact Team Charlie and get a rendezvous point" Cass said splitting up from Steve "Sam can I steal a ride?"

"Ok Cass your linked up to Team Charlie" Maria stated

"'k thanks. Sam?"

"Yea sure" Sam agreed

* * *

 **POV: Team Bravo**

"What are you doing?" One of the Councilmen asked

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all of the secrets onto the internet" Pierce replied

"Including HYDRA's" Natasha replied

"And SHIELD's if you do this non of your past is going to remain hidden are you sure your ready for the world to see you as you really are" Pierce questioned

"Are you?" Natasha retaliated

POV: Team Charlie (Kat and Louisa)

After going into the Triskelion they wandered round and spoke to Sharon.

"Whats in the box?" Sharon asked pointing to the case Kat was carrying

"Cass' secret weapon" Kat replied

"Ok so what is it?" Sharon asked

"Kat I'm gonna need to rendezvous point, you ok to meet halfway?" Cass' voice came over comms

"Oh, we have to go Cass needs us see ya later Sharon" Kat said as both herself and Louisa took off sprinting in the opposite direction down the corridor

* * *

 **POV: Team Alpha**

"Alpha lock" Steve called out over comms

"Falcon where are you now?" Maria asked

"Had to take a detour. . . . .  
Woah. oh yeah. I'm in. Bravo lock" Sam said fuelled by adrenaline

"Two down one to go. Echo where are you?" Maria asked Cass

"What afraid I'm either dead or slacking? Ive just picked up my secret weapon Louisa and Kat are fine their headed back in" Cass replied with an audible smirk

* * *

 **POV: Team Bravo**

"Disabling the encryption is an executive takes two alpha level members" Pierce questioned

"Don't worry companies coming" Nat said as the helicopter landed and Danny and Nick stepped out coming into the office

"Did you get my flowers?, I'm glad you're here nick" Pierce said sarcastically

"Really, 'cus I thought you had me killed" Nick replied sharply

"You know how the game works" Pierce said trying to seem innocent

"Then why make me head of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Nick questioned

"You're the best and most ruthless person I've ever met"

"I did what I did to protect people"

"Our enemies are you enemies, disorder, war, just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy, holding action, band-aid, and you know where I learnt that? Bodega. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of 7 billion people by sacrificing 20 million, it's the next step nick do you have the courage to take it?"

"No, I have the courage not to"

 _retinal scanner active_

"You don't think we wiped your clearance from the system"

"I know you erased my password. Probably deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary... you need to keep both eyes open"  
They then scanned there eyes through the system.

* * *

 **POV: Team Alpha**

"Charlie carrier's 45 degrees of the port bow, 6 minutes" Maria informed the team

"Fuck guys were running out of time here" Cass stated

"Hey Sam I'm gonna need a ride"

"Roger. Let me know when your ready"

"I just did" Steve said jumping off the helicarriers as Sam dove down to meet him

"Ahhhhh" Sam exclaimed as he pulled up Steve onto Charlie carrier

"You know you're a lot heavier than you look" Sam said nodding toward Cass who was approaching them

"I had a big breakfast" Steve replied but was pushed of the helicarrier by the Winter Soldier

"Steve!" Sam exclaimed as his suit was left with one wing and he was thrown of the carrier.

"Cap, Cap, come in are you ok?" Sam asked worriedly

"Yea I'm here. I'm still on the helicarrier, where are you?" Steve asked out of breath

"I'm grounded the suits down sorry Cap" Sam said sounding defeated

"Don't worry I got it"

A short time later

"Falcon Rumlow's headed to the council" Maria told Sam

"Yea on it" Sam replied

"Where's Cass?" Steve asked with a small amount of worry in his voice.

Grunts came through the comms as well as the sound of metal on metal

"Cass? Cassidy! Are you ok?" Steve asked with urgency

"Yea, I'm g-ahhhh"

"Maria whats going on up there?"

" _ **Вы не пугай меня маленькая девочка, я не так слаб, как вы думаете**_ "the Winter Soldier told Cass as he lifted her up by the throat ( _you do not scare me little girl i am not as weak as you think_ )

" _ **Я тебя не боюсь. вы не пугай меня , но вы очень боятся мира за пределами HYDRA , Арент вы?**_ " Cass bit out as he oxygen supply was being cut off. He flung her to the floor and took off but not before he shot Cass in the leg ( _I'm not afraid of you. you don't scare me but you are very afraid of the world outside of HYDRA, aren't you?_ )

* * *

 **Inside Charlie helicarrier**

"People are gonna die, Buck, I can't let that happen" Steve said as he faced his long-lost best friend "Please don't make me do this" after hearing this the Winter Soldier went on the attack

* * *

 **World Security Council Meeting**

"done, and its trending" Natasha stated when she had finished uploading

"Looks like this is going to help Cass with the decryption" Danny stated while looking through the files that were leaked

* * *

 **Inside the Triskelion**

"I'm on 41 entering the south west stairwell"Rumlow said into his comm "This is gonna hurt there are no prisoners with HYDRA. Just order. And order only comes from pain. You ready for yours?" Rumlow asked Sam before they fought

"Man shut the hell up" Sam ground out while being very irritated

* * *

 **World Security Council Meeting**

"Lieutenant how much longer?" Pierce asked over the comms

"65 seconds till satellite range" A voice came  
"Targeting grid engaged" Another voice told  
"Lowering weapons array now" A different voice informed  
"one minute"

* * *

 **POV: Team Alpha**

"30 seconds cap" Maria said

"standby" Steve replied

"ch-" Steve stuttered

"we've reached three thousand feet"  
"satellite coming online now"  
"deploy algorithm"  
"algorithm deployed"  
"we are go to target"  
"target saturation reached"  
"all targets assigned"  
"fire when ready"  
"firing in 3. . .2. . .1"

"Charlie lock" Steve said as he put the chip in

"Where are the targets?  
 _WHERE ARE THE TARGETS_?" the lieutenant asked sounding confused and annoyed

"Okay Cap. Get out of there" Maria told Steve

"Fire now" Steve ground out

"But Steve" Maria pleaded

"Do it. Do it now" Steve reiterated

"Steve its suicide. You'll die" Cass said very quietly sounding out of breath

"Then so be it" Steve said

* * *

 **World Security Council Meeting**

"What a waste" Pierce muttered

"You still on the fence about Rogers chances?" Natasha asked

"Time to go Councilwoman, Colonel, this way, come on your going to fly me out of here" Pierce said ushering out Danny and Nat

"You know there was a time I would have take a bullet for you" Nick said

"You already did and you will again w-" Pierce said before he could finish Nat shocked herself and Nick shot Pierce

"Romanoff. Natasha, Natasha come on" Nick asked as Danny crouched on the floor next to Natasha

"Ow. . .Those really do sting" Nat said as she woke up

"Hail HYDRA" Pierce whispered as he faded away

* * *

 **Sam and Rumlow 41st floor of the Triskelion**

"Ahh! Your outta your depth kid" Rumlow said as Sam's face fell. Rumlow's head snapped around behind him where a helicarrier was crashing into the building

"Please tell me you got the chopper in the air" Sam asked over comms

"Sam where are you?" Nat asked

"41st floor northwest corner"

"We're on it stay where you are" Nat instructed

"not an option" Sam said as he jumped out of the building nearly getting hit by the rotor blades and then nearly falling out of the helicopter if it wasn't for Nat and Danny grabbing him

"41st floor. 41st!" Sam repeated

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" Nick replied from the front of the helicopter

"Hill where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?" Nat asked Maria

* * *

 **Inside Charlie Helicarrier**

"You know me" Steve said while dodging an attack

"No I don't" the Soldier shouted back

"Bucky you've known me your whole life" Steve said while getting hit  
"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes" Steve stated

"SHUT UP!" the Soldier shouted again

"I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend" Steve aid as he dropped his shield on the floor which fell through a hole into the Potomac

"You're my mission" He stated as he pushed Steve onto the floor so his head was hanging off the edge and was punching him in the face with his metal arm

"Then finish it 'cus I'm with you till the end of the line" Steve said before the Soldier could deliver the final blow which triggered something in his head and a look of fear, recognition and pain flew across his face. Then a beam collapsed sending Steve into the river below, only to be pulled out by the man who was trying to kill him.

* * *

 **The Hospital housing Steve Rogers**

Steve awoke quietly and was confused for a moment before he remembered what had happened. He could he music in the background and to his right he saw both Sam and Cass asleep on chairs, he felt an odd weight on his legs and looked down to find a black and steel coloured shield with a post-it note that read "My secret weapon :) , Cass" He looked over to the girl in question and smiled then whispered  
"On your left" which woke Sam "How longs she been out?" Steve asked

"A few hours, stayed with you the entire time though, refused to leave only really left once to get checked over but apart from that bathroom breaks and getting coffee she's stayed right there" He said pointing to the chair that Cass was asleep on

"Hey, sleepyhead" Steve said as Cass stirred, yawned and smiled

"Hey sleepyhead yourself" Cass said. Steve then noticed the bruises on her throat and the stitches on her face.

"I like your secret weapon" Steve said nodding down at her shield

"Thanks" Cass said as she tried to stand but failed and fell back on the chair. She looked down and huffed

"You okay Cass? What happened?" Steve asked concerned for her

"Your friend shot her in the leg and tried to strangle her then nearly threw her of the helicarrier, you know I think he has an obsession with throwing people of helicarriers" Sam said trying to sound pissed but failing toward the end

"Oh" was all that Steve could say

"He spoke to me you know-" Cass looked up at Steve and flicked over to Sam before going back to Steve "He told me that he wasn't scared of me and that he wasn't as weak as we think. And for the life of me I cant figure out why he told me that" Cass then stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed and picked her crutches off the floor and the black box that houses her shield "Ready to go boys?" Cass asked them her signature smirk returning to her face. Steve was glad to see it .He'd missed it,

* * *

 **The cemetery where Nick Fury is 'Buried'**

"So you've experienced this kinda thing before" Nick asked Steve

"You get used to it" Steve replied

"We've been data-mining hydras files looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship I"m headed to Europe tonight wanted to ask if you'd come" Nick asked

"Something I've gotta do first"

"How about you Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities"

"I'm more of a solider than a spy" Sam replied

"Cass? How about you?"

"Can't sorry-" Cass lifted up her crutches that she still had "But I can see whats on The Drive and sent it your way"

"Alright then, if anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here" Nick said pointing to his grave and shook Sam's, Steve's and Cass' hands before walking away

"You should be honoured that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you" Nat said as she walked up, Steve walked over to her leaving Cass and sam to their own conversation

"Not going with him?" Steve asked

"No" Nat responded

"Not staying here?"

"I blew all my covers gotta go figure out a new one"

"That might take a while"

"I'm counting on it

That thing you asked for pulled in a few favours from Kiev. Will you do me a favour? Call that nurse"

"She's not a nurse"

"And your not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent"

"What was her name again"

"Sharon. She's nice"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I've got my eyes on a certain army captain" Steve nodded over to Cass

"Good for you. You two look cute together-" Nat started to walk away "Be careful Steve, might not want to pull on that thread" Nat walked away and Steve walked back over to Sam and Cass

"You're going after him" Sam asked

"You dont have to come with me" Steve said looking at the file Nat gave him. Cass scoffed

"I know. When do we start?" Sam asked


	10. Only Human

**_Chapter 10_**

 **Strong language, fluffy/slightly smutty stuff**

 **A.N. We have now finished CA:TWS and A:AoU is the next film but until I can get it on blu-ray along with CA:CW. I will write what happened in the year or so between the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony creating a murder bot :)**

* * *

 **A few months after the Fall Of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

In the 3-4 months that had passed since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve, Sam, Cass and Kat with occasional help from Nat and Danny,were trying to find Bucky aka the Winter Soldier. Danny with Cass, Kat, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury, were helping to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. without HYDRA agents (That was Cass and Kat's responsibility). The entire group had stayed in D.C. despite what had happened. Kat and Cass still lived in their apartment, they had made up the guest room and Sam would often stay in there, while Steve would share with Cass, as after his chat with Natasha, as soon as she was alone, he asked her out.

Neither Sam nor Steve knew about the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D. so when they found out both neither of them was happy, which sparked Steve and Cass' first major argument,

"Cass, what is this?" Steve asked mildly annoyed as Cass walked into the living room

"Work" Cass replied

"What do you mean 'Work'?" Sam asked who was stood watching TV,

Cass walked over to grab her laptop, in which her and Kat where looking at S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and seeing if they were HYDRA, but Steve picked it up and looked more closely at the screen

"Why are you looking at HYDRA files?" Steve asked trying to hide the worry, fear and betrayal in his voice

"Because work related things"

"Cassidy, give me the truth" Steve demanded

"I can't Steve" Cass looked broken knowing what Steve was thinking

"Why, because you and Kat are HYDRA and you didn't want to get found out or was it because you were sent here to gain our trust to make it easier to kill us?" Steve's voice was loud, bordering on shouting. Cass was shaking but she tried to hide it

"No Steve I'm not HYDRA but I'm not allowed to tell you about that not yet-" Both Sam and Kat could see Cass breaking down they both knew it wasn't long before one would break and lash out but Cass was normally the one to walk off. Cass' eyes were starting to water "Steve; please believe me" Cass pleaded

"No, if you weren't HYDRA you wouldn't have access to these files,-" Steve had put the laptop back on the coffee table. He then pointed to the laptop "I can't believe I fell in love with you. Yo-you lying bitch!"Steve shouted, his face red with anger. Steve never normally swore reserving it for desperate times.

Cass looked heart broken as she turned and ran out the room. A few seconds later the front door slammed shut. "Well fucking done" Kat said as she picked up the laptop and went out of the room. The men heard her bedroom door shut shortly after. "I would say go after her and apologise-" Sam started as he sat down on the sofa

"Apologise for what! Finding out she's HYDRA?" Steve said sharply still angry from the argument

"Steve! She's not Fucking HYDRA!" Sam had now stood up with his hands in the air

"How the fuck do you know?" Steve said accusingly

"She spent years taking down bases in the Middle East and Europe" Sam shot back

Steve sank down on the other sofa and put his head in his hands and sighed "I've fucked up haven't I? She's gonna leave and I'm back where I started."

"Hey, it's Cass. She can be a little hot-headed sometimes but that's apart of her personality. And she probably wont leave. Just give her some space for a few hours then talk and apologise, and she might tell us whats going on with the laptop, 'cus I'm pretty sure Kat's not gonna budge"

"Shit!" Both men looked at each other and got up from their respective seats and made their way to Kat's room

"Kat?" Sam asked "You ok?"

"Yea I'm good, you two can go" Then Sam opened the door to find Kat with files allover her bed. Kat looked up to see a confused Sam and Steve trying not to throw Kat against a wall and demand answers "This isn't what you think" Kat stated

"Then what is it?" Steve was pissed. He'd just accused his girlfriend of the same thing

Kat sighed "Cass is gonna kill me for this"

"If she doesn't, I'm pretty sure he will" Sam retaliated pointing at Steve who was looking pissed, again.

"We're not HYDRA-" Sam scoffed "And I know you're not going to believe me, but, we're helping to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and the HYDRA files are to make sure we don't have a repeat of what happened a few months ago" Kat looked at the two men who both looked surprised at what Kat had said. Suddenly Steve felt very guilty that he had accused Cass of something, quite serious, without knowing all the facts and called her a lying bitch, if he was Cass he would dump himself but it was ultimately Cass' decision

"W-w-wait what do you mean 'we're helping to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve asked confused

"Exactly what it sounds like" Kat returned

"I need to find Cass" Steve stated as he walked out of the room

"No Steve. Leave her." Kat shouted as she ran from the room, Sam shortly behind her

"No I need to apologise to her"

"Steve please listen to me, you don't know Cass as well as me and Sam, a-a-and if you find her she is still gonna be pissed so Steve please don't go after her. Let her come to you, and she will when she's ready" Kat pleaded

"I'm still pissed at you and Cass for not telling us about S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said as he walked away from the front door, back into the living room

"I'm sorry, I really am, but Fury wouldn't let us tell anyone else, even you two, but me and Cass were tasked with using The Drive and our knowledge of HYDRA to find sleeper agents"

"Wait your 'knowledge of HYDRA' what does that mean?" Sam asked confused

Kat sighed "You might want to sit down for this" Kat said as she sat on a sofa with Sam and Steve on the other one

* * *

 **Colonel Danny Fletcher's Apartment : Washington D.C**

Danny came out of his room to knocking on his door "Hey who's there?" he asked throwing his t-shirt over his head and pulling up his couldn't of prepared himself for the sight he saw when he opened his apartment door "Hey Cass, what happened?" Danny asked as he brought Cass into his living room sat her down on the couch.

"H-h-he f-fucking a-ac-accused m-me of be-being H-HYDRA cus he f-found m-my l-laptop with it on, a-an-and he s-said h-he coul-couldn't be-believe h-he fell i-in l-love with m-me t-then c-called me a ly-lying b-bitch" Cass stuttered. Danny had never seen her this bad since Oscar and Jack died

"Fucking Rogers, I'll fucking kill him" Danny was angry, his best friend has just been accused of something which she isn't and has fought for years, by her boyfriend, no less. Danny pulled out his phone and called Kat

After a few rings she picked up.

* * *

 **Captain Cassidy Lorraine and Katrina Marshall's Apartment : Washington D.C.**

". . .And that's why we were picked to search every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's file"

"Wait, wait, wait. So you went into HYDRA and still have access to their files" Steve asked "And that's why you were picked to check every agents file"

"Yeah basically" Kat replied

 ***PHONE RINGTONE***

"Shit, Rogers your fucked" Kat said as she looked at her phone

"Its Danny, isn't it?" Sam asked knowing how pissed he got when someone disrespected Cass. Kat nodded, then she answered the phone

"Hello?" Kat asked

 _"Put it on speaker"_ Danny demanded

"Hey Rogers, you better start praying to every God you know" Kat said then put the phone on speaker "Hey Danny, you're on speaker"

 _"whose there?"_

"Me, Sam and Steve"

 _"Rogers, you're a cunt, she was fucking stuttering like when Oscar and Jack died, let me tell you this, she's not fucking HYDRA, we've fought HYDRA for most of our military careers, she's helping to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and you just fucking accused her of something without knowing all the facts"_

 _"D-Danny what are you doing?"_ Came Cass' timid voice

"Cass are you ok?" Kat asked for Steve

 _"Yeah, I'll be fine, Danny's just a bit upset about it"_

 _"Damn right I am"_

"Danny, you always were dramatic" Sam chipped in

 _"Nah that's my team leader, most dramatic girl I ever met, you should see her in planing sessions, couldn't do anything the easy way,could she?"_ Danny said back calmer that he was before Cass came into the room. Steve felt even worst about the whole situation but he was glad that she had friends like Danny, Kat and Sam who would got to the ends of the earth for this girl and he'd just upset her best friend who would probably kill him

"Hey Cass, you want anything, clothes and shit? Have you got your phone?" Kat asked genuinely worried about this whole situation as Steve had moved in with them a few weeks after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was worried that if Steve and Cass didn't settle this that he would have to move out

 _"Yeah I got my phone and I can always wear Danny's shit for a while and Danny's got the same charger as me so I won't run out of battery"_

"Ok call us if you need anything, that all Danny?"

 _"Yeah for now"_

 _"You do realise, Danny, that I heard every word that came out of your mouth before I came in the room, right"_

 _"Yeah yeah Cass shut up with your super hearing"_ Danny responded. Cass chuckled, Steve then realised that he loves it when Cass laughs.

"Bye" Kat said

 _"Yeah see ya"_

Kat then hung up.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

It was 3:36 AM, Steve was still up as he couldn't sleep,especially not in Cass' bed. He had fallen asleep when Cass walked back into the house, Steve was asleep on the sofa, Cass walked over shed her jacket and threw it on the other sofa took of her shoes and climbed on top of Steve who stirred slightly then threw one of his arms over her as she nuzzled into his neck.

* * *

 **6:30 AM Cass and Kat's living room**

Kat woke up usually early, she blamed Cass for that. As she padded her way out of her room she checked Sam's room (Well the guest room but Sam practically live with them) and saw that he was awake "Morning Sam, you want coffee?"

"Nah 'bout to go out for a run, dunno about Steve though" Sam replied as he stood up and walked out of the room slightly behind Kat, who stopped at Cass' room and peered in, when she came out Sam gave her a look asking 'Are either of them there?' her answer was a small shake of her head. They walked in silence until they came to the living room Sam had entered first as Kat had gone to the kitchen to make coffee "Hey Kat-" Sam said in barely above a whisper "You might want to check this out" Kat came into the living room and smiled at the sight she saw in front of her, Steve and Cass asleep entangled with each other "You want to wake 'em up?" Sam asked

"You know I can hear you, I knew when you were awake" Cass said sleepily

"Well that answers that question. I'm off, I somehow doubt that Steve gonna want to come running" Sam replied then walked out of the apartment. Cass slowly peeled herself off of Steve, who groaned slightly, and looked at Kat who was smirking "What time you get in?" Kat asked as she and Cass walked into the kitchen to get coffee

"Like half three or something"

"So you've had 3 hours sleep"

"Yeah, but I'm not doing anything today, how many files you get through yesterday?"

"Not many, they came in when I shouted 'shit!' so yeah, then I had to explain everything then Danny called and I kind of didn't eat, just clean up my room and looked in yours thinking you'd sneak in, which you did, you and your fucking army training"

"Hold the bus, what do you mean you didn't eat, did you eat nothing since breakfast?" Kat nodded "Kat, fucks sake, I'm glad your not diabetic otherwise you'd be fucked"

"Uh huh" came Kat's reply, she then smirked as Cass let our a yelp as Steve wrapped his arms around Cass and smelt her hair like she was going to fade away.

"Morning"

"Morning, I love you" Steve said still half asleep. Cass turned around in his arms and kissed him, slow and deep

"Okay I'm going before this gets any further and Cass remember our rule, no fucking on the countertops" Kat then got her coffee and left the room

"Fuck you, just because you don't get laid" Cass replied smiling

"Hey Cass, I'm so sorry, I fucked up, I thought I was gonna lose you"

"Hey don't worry about it, you fought HYDRA seventy years ago and you best friend was abused and tortured by them, you kind of have the right to react like that, and don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily" Cass said calmly, while resting a hand on his cheek

"I love you so much it's unreal" Steve said as he leaned his forehead on hers

"I love you too, Steve" Cass replied then lent into kiss him. The kiss was slow, no teeth or tongue.

Steve slowly backed Cass into the counter, where he nipped her bottom lip, Cass opened her mouth a fraction but Steve still managed to get his tongue inside her mouth.

Cass used her hands to mess up Steve's hair as Steve's hands were on the counter either side of Cass' waist.

Neither of them noticed Sam come into the kitchen, he simply shook his head and walked back out of the kitchen with a large smile on his face and walked into the living room, where Kat was sitting watching TV drinking coffee.

Kat had put her half full cup on the coffee table when Sam came in and took a drink "Hey! That's my coffee"

"Well you could of warned me about those two, but it's good to see them back together"

"Yeah yeah just give me coffee back"

"Rude much, God where's your manners"

"In my fucking coffee cup!"

"Sam, give her the fucking coffee back, I can't be arsed to deal with her" Cass said as she entered the living room with a cup, Steve with one, but he stayed leaning on the door frame "Oh and I did notice you come in"

"Yeah yeah but you two were making out by the coffee machine"

"So, problem Wilson, or is it just that you're not getting laid" Cass said with a knowing look

"Fuck you" Sam grumbled as he walked on of the room

"Steve already bet you to that claim, sorry Sam" Cass shouted to him with a smile

 ***KNOCKING***

"I'll get it" Steve said as he left the living room to go answer the front door

"Hey; Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fucking fabulous Rogers, where is she?"

"Who Cass?"

"Yeah, I got up this morning and she wasn't there"

"Um, she came it earlier at like half three, you wanna talk to her?"

"Nah just wanted to know she's okay, you apologised to her yet?"

"We're good now"

"I'm fine Danny, you don't have to kill him, yet" Cass said as she stood next to Steve, who put his arm around her waist

"No I just wanted to see if you had come back 'cus I got up this morning and you weren't there, so naturally I was concerned"

"Dramatic fucker" Cass said shaking her head

"Hey, Cass whose at the door" Kat asked from the living room

"It's just Danny's dumb ass"

"Hey my dumb ass saved your life on more than one occasion"

"Yeah yeah shut up" Cass said as a yelp came from the living room "Looks like Kat's about to get laid"

"Wait whose Kat seeing?"

"No one as far as I'm aware"

"Sam stop!" Kat shouted while laughing

"Wait she's fucking Wilson" Danny asked confused

"Well she might be in a minute" Cass replied sarcastically

"Okay I'm leaving before this gets weird, Kat used a fucking condom" Danny shouted to Kat before turning around and starting to walk away "I'm glad you two are back together, see ya later Cass, Steve" Danny nodded to each of them then walked down the hall and out of view, Cass and Steve walked back toward the living room where Sam was tickling Kat.

"Hey Kat, be careful, you knock coffee on the carpet you clean it up" Cass said as she smacked her hand off the back of Kat's head

"Fuck you, you sneaky fuck" Kat groaned

Cass walked out of the room shaking her head as she went.

"Hey, wanna help me look through S.H.I.E.L.D. agents files 'cus I'm assumin' Kat's a little bit preoccupied at the moment to help me" Cass asked Steve as she dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink

"Yeah, course" Steve said almost reluctantly

"You sure?, I mean I ain't gonna force ya" Cass said trying reassure him

"No, no its fine, I just. . ."

"You just what? Don't want it to cause another argument?"

"Yeah" Steve said with a small sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Cass

"Come on then, Fury's probably needing more agents and stuff" Cass said smiling as she walked to her room "Hey Kat-" Cass called out "Where's the files and the laptop?"

"Um,-" Kat appeared in the doorway to the living room looking at Steve and Cass who were stood near her bedroom door

"Fucking hell Kat, you had better not lost that laptop or any of the files, oh shit,"

"What?" Steve asked concerned

"The Drive was in the laptop 'cus it was in your room when I came in and said I needed to use it. So you took it out then put it in your laptop, didn't you?"

"No, i-its still in my room on by bedside table" Cass walked into Kat's room, Sam came out of the living room and looked at Steve then the back of Kat's body then back to Steve "Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked coming to stand behind Kat

"Huh? Oh nothing Cass just wanted the laptop and files"

"Oh, Ok" Cass reappeared from Kat's room with a laptop with The Drive sticking out and files held next to the laptop. Cass moved them up slightly showing them to Steve, he acknowledged them by nodding slightly "You two can go back to your tickle fight but if it turns 18 rated, just don't make a mess like use a towel or something" Cass said as she walked into her room with Steve close behind

"That's gross Cass!" Kat exclaimed


	11. Back to Business

_Chapter 11_

 **A few weeks later**

 **New S.H.I.E.L.D. Temporary Headquarters : Somewhere in Washington D.C**

Cass and Kat had been called in to discuss S.H.I.E.L.D. business, Steve had gone with them and Sam was looking at the leads they had on Bucky with Louisa's help.

Cass, Kat and Steve got out the car and looked toward the gate which was the entrance to the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, as another car rolled up, Cass walked around to the boot and grabbed the backpack containing The Drive, the laptop that Cass and Kat were working on, the files that Maria had got them, and look over at the other car. Danny climbed out of the passenger side while Maria came out the drivers side "Cassidy" Maria said nodding to Cass "Maria" Cass returned the nod and started to walk toward the gate, "Wanna get this show on the road?" Cass asked as she came to a stop outside the gate

"Might as well" Danny said joining Cass by the door. Cass pulled open the gate and walked in followed by Danny, Maria, Kat and Steve

"Heh, looks the exact same" Kat noted on the way in

"Probably is" Danny countered

"No shit sherlock" Cass remarked

"I swear you lot are children, how did the army deal with you two" Maria thought aloud

"It must have been a struggle" Steve replied

"Knock it off Rogers or you can sleep on the couch" Cass reminded

"Hey, which one of us parachuted into enemy territory for a dead guy" Danny said with false accusation

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I have-" Cass said pausing to look at Danny with a smirk "And Spangles rescued over 400 men doing that, so knock it of Fletcher"

"Come on you lot, Fury's waiting for us" Maria scolded

The group entered the meeting room to see Fury already sat there, waiting, while a TV played the news in the background "About damn time, Lorraine"

"I'm 2 minutes late, calm it down a notch." Cass complained "Jesus fucking christ" was muttered under her breath as she sat down and emptied the contents of her bag out onto the conference room table,

"Rogers, didn't expect to see you here, Cassidy I thought I-"

"Yeah thought you told me not to tell anyone, he found out, caused an argument, Danny got pissy, yeah I know, sue me" Cass deadpanned

"Right, well then, what did you find?" Fury asked steering the conversation a different way

"We got through 15 and a half files found 3 traitors, um, Cass hasn't been out for them yet" Kat replied like clockwork. Steve looked over to Cass then to Danny to see what Kat was on about; but couldn't find it in their unreadable expressions

"Good, Cassidy anything you'd like to add?" Fury asked looking over to Cass, who seemed to be having her own non-verbal conversation with Danny.

"Huh? Oh nothing I think Kat's said everything that we needed to"

"So everyones good, yes?" Maria asked as she stood up taking the files and laptop, throwing The Drive at Cass, who was looking at something in her lap, but still managed to catch it one handed, then Maria took the backpack put the things inside and left the room.

Fury stood up next heading out with Kat trailing behind, telling the group that she would see them later with no need to wait for her, leaving a suspiciously silent Danny and Cass

* * *

"Whats up with you two?" Steve asked coming over to where they were sat, on opposite sides of the table,

"Nothing" Cass muttered

"we've got to go to a funeral soon" Danny responded

"Oh, sorry about that, when is it?"

"2 days" Danny responded

"Want me to come with you?" Steve asked aiming his question more at Cass than Danny, but Danny knew this and didn't reply,

"No, thanks, its full military honours, and I somehow don't think that your 1940's uniform will be up to standard, but then again you are Captain America so whose going to cuss you on your uniform" Cass replied

"You know I've never actually been to a military funeral" Steve responded

"Really? You've never actually been to a military funeral. Have you been to a funeral? Like non-military" Danny asked astounded

"No, I've never been to a military funeral but I have actually been to a funeral before, but I suppose that they are way different from the ones in the 1930's"

"What about Barnes, but then again its not really needed now" Danny theorised

"We were in the middle of a war, we didn't have time" Steve said with a tinge of sadness in his voice

"Hey, he's alive, he's not the same but no one, not even you, is the same after going to war" Cass said trying to reassure Steve

"Yeah I guess so"

"Hell, neither Danny nor me are the same after the shit we've seen, the same little girl that my grandmother knew died when I first shot and killed somebody. You know she's never actually killed anyone, its weird considering that she was in the Second World War, and all"

"Really? Shes never killed anyone" Steve asked

"Na, but she said she'd rather have not killed anyone and kissed Captain America, than killed someone and not, you know kissed you" Cass said with a smirk at Steve's embarrassment

"Dude, I've known about this for years. Hell, I've even met her grandmother, her and Carter are very much alike, as in they will, even in old age, scare and beat the shit out of you, especially Carter, God, I've fought in wars, seen some shit, and she still scares me, makes me feel like I'm in the principal's office all over again" Danny said lightening the mood.

Steve laughed "That's Peggy for ya"

"When was the last time you saw your grandmother?" Danny asked with a slightly accusing tone

"God, um, not since _battle of New York_?"Cass replied sheepishly "Oh God here we go" Cass said seeing Danny's reaction

" _2 and a half years!_ **2 AND A HALF YEARS!** Cassidy Stephanie Grace Lorraine that is disgraceful!" Danny said

"That is pretty bad Cass, take it from me, when shes gone you'll regret that you didn't see her more often"

Cass whined "Ok ill find out when shes available and I'm dragging you two along too"

"What about Kat or Sam?" Danny asked

"Oh God I'm not getting lectured about endangering Kat and Sam will just find it awkward"

"Fine, more cake for us then" Danny said leaning back in his chair with his hand behind his head

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met Daniel Grant Fletcher"

"That's Colonel Daniel Grant Fletcher to you missy" Danny said waggling his pointer finger at Cass

"Whatever" Cass said grumbling "Ass-hat" under her breath that only Steve heard with his hearing. Steve chuckled at Cass shaking his head in the process at their antics.

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry for the rubbish chapter. I've still not received any review and am starting to lose the will to write as I'm restarting school and starting my GCSE's this year (Yr9). So please review either of my stories, I don't bite! I promise!**


	12. NEWS!

**Hey Guys!** I've lost my love for . I will be fixing the _plot holes, spelling and continuity errors_ and then reuploading it on Archive of Our Own. But I'll leave the old unfixed version here and I'll also do the same for  Playing With Fire.

 **Sorry for the disappointment!**

 **I hope you will come and read the fixed version of the story and my other work on the Archive!**

 _xx_ **Sam (CoOkIeDoUgH1830)**


End file.
